Superman
by Sasha Stark
Summary: DM/HP yes slash :), another song fic of mine!


"Superman"  
Mmmhh  
  
You high baby?  
  
Yeahh...  
  
Yeah?  
  
hahaha..Talk to me...  
  
You want me to tell you somethin?  
  
Uh huh...  
  
I know what you wanna hear... 'Cuz I know you want me baby I think I want you too...  
  
I think I love you baby...  
  
I think I love you too... I'm here to save you girl, Come be in shady's world, I wanna grow together, Let's let our love unfurl. You know you want me baby, You know I want you too, They call me Superman, I'm here to rescue you, I wanna save you girl, come be in Shady's world...  
  
oh boy you drive me crazy...  
  
Bitch you make me hurl...  
  
It was a late Saturday afternoon as Draco walked down the dark side walks of knock turn alley. A normal day , no different then another as he searched the dark corners for a certain someone , none other then Harry potter. " ahh potter here again?" draco asked almost slyly . " wouldn't it be . you're here again, I'm always here. " said Harry turning his head slightly looking past him. " Stuff it git ,. what's your price? " he asks. *As if he doesn't know* Thought Harry. " 300 gallon's an hour" he says. " I can pay that. " draco takes harrys hand and guides him down the road.  
  
They call me Superman, Leap tall hoes in a single bound, I'm single now, Got no ring on this finger now, I'll never let another chick bring me down, In a relationship, save it bitch, baby-sit? you make me sick, Superman aint savin shit, girl you can jump on shady's dick, Straight from the hip, cut to the chase, I'll tell a mo'fuckin slut to her face, Play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's her face, I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, bitch why ask? Kiss my dick, hit my cash, i'd rather have you whip my ass,  
  
" I don't want you to say word, " draco says as they reach a rundown flat. " about what?" asks Harry. " about anything, juts shut up and do your work. They enter the building and Harry pushes draco up against the door kissing him hard. Draco's lips form into a smile as it continues. As I said, a normal day , just like any other. Draco picks him up and carries him to the bed room.  
He's sleeping now. He Normally juts asks for the money and leaves. But today seems different. Today he sleeps. I let my eyes wonder down and up and his body. So thin.... but so built... how can one person seem so perfect? But I know he's not . living a life like this. To give your body away to survive. It's sick. I want to protest , but I can't , because I play the game with him, so who am I to complain. And soon, he'll wake and leave 600 gallon's richer and tomorrow I'll come back. I want to stop, but I can't , I want him so badly , to save him , to conjure him, to hurt him in everyway possible , like he did to me , so long ago.........  
Don't put out? i'll put you out, Won't get out? i'll push you out, Puss blew out, copin shit, Wouldn't piss on fire to put you out, Am I too nice? buy you ice, Bitch if you died, wouldn't buy you life, What you tryin to be, my new wife? What you Mariah? fly through twice, But I do know one thing though, Bitches they come, they go, Saturday through sunday monday, Monday through sunday yo, Maybe i'll love you one day, Maybe we'll someday grow, Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin runway hoe...  
(Flash Back) " As you all know I'm sure , the Yule ball is in officially tow days, and for you perfects, I'm sure you'll show a wonderful example of how students should act when attending this arrangements, " . Dumbledore sat and the feast begin. Two days. Ha. More women to come running begging me to come with them to the dance, giving me all I want.... but only if they knew what I truly wanted. The truth, ( which I haven't even admitted to this day ) is I'm gay. Just saying it inside my head feels, degrading. I don't even want to know what would happen if father ,.. Or any Slytherin, or Gryffindor hufflepuff or anyone would say if they knew. I would be ruined . so they won't know. I'll play these girls, ( the last few that I haven't fucked) and no one can prove anything. (or so I thought)  
  
It's the Yule ball. I'm with the young and not fully devolved Ginny weasley. The look on Weasley's(Ron) face will be priceless. It took a while to convince this young beauty to come with me , but one talented kiss , is enough for any , boy or girl, to fall for me, talented Mr. . malfoy. As we Walk into the great hall , faces turn and whispers , are whispers, but I don't care, they all know she just another hoe. I watched weasley' face get red with anger and granger holds him back. But their third wheel , Harry potter is no where to be found. Wait ... why do I care? I still don't understand why that thought crossed my mind that day. Not long after the thought crosses my mind Harry potter comes walking in with ... well no one. Surprise , surprise, Mr. perfect golden boy potter doesn't have a date.  
  
We've danced a few times and it's getting late. I ask her to come outside with me . She does . We sit down and start kissing . but things get to far and she tells me to stop, but I don't . she screams and hits me I let her go , and she runs back to the safety of the castle. Damn. I stand up and start to walk back towards the castles , thinking to give her the * I'm sorry my love* talk , to warm her up . but a strange noise stops me . I spin around and by one of the larger rose bushes is potter , sitting by himself. I frown, right then, he looks perfect, his robes of dark emeralds green, and his black hair pilling over his tan features. Before I know it. , I'm walking over to him. I stand no more then 10 ft away . he looks up. " Go away malfoy" he barely says. I was surprised I heard him. " What's the matter potter? Did your girlfriend dump you .." I say . why can't I ever be nice? " I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yells looking straight up at me . he's crying. His eyes red , and full of anger. " I..." * oh great vocabulary Malfoy ...* I tell my self. I walk and sit down by him. " what part of , go away. don't you understand? " he asks angrily . " listen you couldn't have had a worst night then I did potter . " I say playing with the strings on my dress robes. " I could have " he says crossing his arms in fount of him . " No , your date didn't smack you across the face and scream rape. " draco says angrily. " at least you had a date...." Harry whispers. " what you didn't ? perfect potter no date? I find that only a little hard to believe " draco says. Tears run down harrys face and he gets up in attempt to walk away. " potter!" I say grabbing his wrist. " I'm ./..sorry..." I say and he try's to pull away but I grab him and pull him into my arms. He stiffens and then relaxes. I tilt his head forward and kiss him. I don't know what gave me the idea to do it but I did. Slowly at first , then a little more demanding. He moans into my mouth as he opens it for me . Wow. This.is.heaven. now I know hwy all those girls go goo-goo- over this boy....man almost. Pulling him closer and then onto my lap as we sit down ....  
  
'Cuz I can't be your superman, Can't be your superman, Can't be your superman, Can't be your superman, I can't be your superman, Can't be your superman, Can't be your superman, Your superman, your superman...  
Don't get me wrong, I love these hoes, It's no secret, Everybody knows, Can't we fuck? Bitch so what? That's about as far as your buddy goes, We'll be friends, I'll call you again, I'll chase you around every bar you attend, Never know what kind of car i'll be in, We'll see how much you'll be partying then, You don't want that, Neither do I, I don't wanna flip when I see you with guys, Too much pride, Between you and I, Not a jealous man, but females lie, But I guess that's just what sluts do, How could it ever be just us two? Never loved you enough to trust you, We just met and I just fucked you, But I do know one thing though, Bitches they come they go, Saturday through Sunday monday, Monday through Sunday yo, Maybe I'll love you one day, Maybe we'll someday grow, 'Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin runway hoe...  
  
I wake up with a warm soothing pressed up against my side. I smile and look down at Harry potter. His eyes still shut and a light smile across his face. The memories of last night make me smile. I reach my hand up to his face and stroke it gently. He smiled and woke up. " if this is a dream don't wake me ..." he whispers. " that's the good part , it isn't."  
  
I know you want me baby, I think I want you too...  
  
I think I love you baby...  
  
I think I love you too, I'm here to save you girl, Come be in shady's world, I wanna grow together, Lets let our love unfurl, You know you want me baby, You know I want you too, They call me Superman, I'm here to rescue you, I wanna save you girl, Come be in shady's world...  
  
Oh boy you drive me crazy...  
  
Bitch you make me hurl.  
  
First thing you said...  
  
I'm not phazed, I hang around big stars all day, I don't see what the big deal is anyway, You're just plain ol' Marshall to me... Ooh yeah girl run that game...  
  
Haily Jade...I love that name, Love that tattoo...what's that say? 'rot in pieces' aww that's great...  
  
First off you don't know Marshall, Add also, don't grow partial, That's ammo for my arsenal, I'll snap you off that bar stool, There goes another lawsuit, Leave handprints all accross you, Good lordy-wody you must be blown off that water bottle, You want what you can't have, Ooh girl that's too damn bad,  
  
Right before the war Harry was forced to go into hiding. Which consisted of him becoming the last thing voldermort would look for. A prostitute. They never really expected him to be one. Juts undercover. But one thing lead to another , and he needed money to survive, and in the end he became a prostitute. No one heard form him since them . I tried to tell him, I loved him , but in the end , he said, if I love him I would pay him, it killed me. I tried to figure out where things went wrong . and where went the man I loved. I guess he died along time ago with Harry potter.  
  
Don't touch what you can't grab, End up with two back hands, Put Anthrax on a Tampax and slap you till you can't stand, Girl you just blew your chance, Don't mean to ruin your plans, But I do know one thing though, Bitches they come they go, Saturday through Sunday Monday, Monday through Sunday yo, Maybe I'll love you one day, Maybe we'll someday grow, 'Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin runway hoe...  
  
Harry stirs and wakes. He looks at me, is eyes gentle and scarred. I lift my hand to stroke his cheek , with my hand. And kiss my deeply. I pull away , and he looks sadly at me as a small tear rolled down his cheek, " if this is a dream don't wake me ." I smile and kiss him . "that's the good part, it isn't ."  
  
I know you want me baby,  
  
I think I want you too...  
  
I think I love you baby...  
  
I think I love you too, I'm here to save you girl, Come be in Shady's world, I wanna grow together, Lets let our love unfurl, You know you want me baby, You know I want you too, They call me Superman, I'm here to rescue you, I wanna save you girl, Come be in shady's world... Oh boy you drive me crazy...  
  
Bitch you make me hurl. 


End file.
